1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a connector to which a USB cable is connectable, and an electronic apparatus comprising the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a portable computer is provided with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector to which a USB cable is connectable. Such a USB connector generally comprises a metal housing (i.e., shell) and a terminal portion provided in the housing. At a distal end portion of the USB cable, a plug (i.e., a terminal portion) insertable into the housing of the USB connector is provided.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-353517 discloses a memory card socket which prevents inclined insertion of a memory card. The memory card socket comprises entrance guide tapers at an open end of a base shell. The memory card socket further comprises stoppers covering the entrance guide tapers.
In the case where a housing of a connector is formed of metal, even if the user pulls a USB cable connected to the connector in a lateral direction, a plug of the USB cable is damaged, but a terminal portion of the connector often avoids being damaged.
In the case where the housing of the connector is formed of synthetic resin, however, if the user pulls a USB cable connected to the connector in a lateral direction, the housing is deformed and heavy load is applied to a terminal portion of the connector. This may cause damage to the terminal portion of the connector.